Most computer systems require a log in sequence to access a computer resource. The log in sequence typically requires a user to specify a user name and a pass word or pass phrase. Many systems require that the pass phrase have a specified number of alphabetic, numeric and/or special symbol characters to reduce the ability of a non-authorized user to fraudulently access a computer resource. Some systems compare a proposed pass phrase to a dictionary. If dictionary matches are found, the user may be warned that the proposed pass phrase is predictable.
It would be desirable to provide more sophisticated techniques for evaluating a pass phrase. In particular, it would be desirable to provide techniques that augment or replace the use of dictionaries in assessing a pass phrase. Ideally, the techniques would provide a numeric measure of the predictability of a proposed pass phrase.